


Confusion

by KateKintail



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Promptember, strokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: Sinclair sings in his church's Christmas concert.





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of Promptember 2019

Sinclair took a deep breath and let it out slowly to keep his nerves in check. It helped that this was something he loved doing. And it helped that, like hockey, this was a sort of team event. He wasn’t the only singer out there, and even during his solo, there would still be some backing harmony and a few dozen people standing beside him. He couldn’t wait to fill his church with beautiful music. 

“Is your family out there?” asked Anthony, one of the other singers, gesturing in the direction of the door they were soon to walk through. 

Sinclair nodded. “Some of them, at least.” He tried not to sound disappointed or bitter. Everyone had to make his own choice, and he understood not everyone was able or comfortable attending. It didn’t mean they loved him any less. But there was a part of him that thought… maybe if they loved him more, it wouldn’t matter to them that he was singing in a church choir in a church. It should only matter that he was performing to bring beauty and joy and all the good tidings of the season to his community. 

Sin took another deep breath. 

The door opened and the choir filed through, taking their places at the front of the hall. He had never seen the place so packed before. They’d pulled open the rolling doors so that chairs could be set up in the adjacent rooms and hallway, and even then people lined the walls or sat in the aisles. His heart surged with gladness to get to sing in front of so many. 

Then it skipped a beat as his gaze fell upon Trip, who was seated in the second row. Because the man wasn’t alone. Beside him, in a spot where two chairs could have been, was Auntie Al in his wheelchair. The older man was practically beaming with pride, all self-consciousness forgotten. In fact, it looked like he might have tears in his eyes. And Coach almost certainly had them in his, because he rubbed the side of his hand over his eyes and cheeks several times, smiling all the while. Beside him was Sweetie, of course, squeezing Jamie’s hand in support. And beside him was Pit, with that grin of his taking over his whole face, followed by Olly who must have somehow gotten his shift at the clinic switched with another doctor so he could attend. But the sight that absolutely floored Sin was Nik in the final seat of that row. Nik.

Sinclair had never been so confused in all his life. It was one thing to get over the shock of seeing Auntie Al finally leave the house. And the surprise he felt to see Olly being able to attend after all was also easy to deal with. But what he couldn’t make any sense of was Nik. He was dressed in a full suit and tie, looking fashionable as always but also like he’d made a genuine effort to look good for the event. 

Nik chewed on his bottom lip, glancing around at everything. He certainly didn’t look the least bit comfortable to be there. Or maybe he was doing what Sinclair had done the first time he had visited the church, which was to look around for something that felt familiar. But this church had no crosses or overtly Christian symbolism. It had no barriers, only acceptance and love and a welcoming atmosphere. If anyone could see the benefit in feeling strength in having a supportive, accepting community, it had to be Nik. But he seemed just as confused, unable to understand that it was to be found here, in this church. 

When Nik realized Sin was looking at him, he twitched a little. Then a slow smile spread across his face. Nik raised a hand almost sheepishly, and Sin’s heart filled with so much warmth and love for the man he almost couldn’t stand it. He waved back. And then he proceeded to wave to everyone else in his family. He mouthed a “Love you, Auntie” when he got back to the other end of the row where Auntie Al sat. Auntie Al’s good hand trembled, but he clapped it to his chest, right over his heart. That made Sin’s eyes prickle, and he quickly cleared his throat. He was going to need that in a moment. 

Their minister said a few words of welcome to everybody and ran through a few announcements of upcoming events that would happen the new year. Then the choir director was saying her bit about choosing a diverse roster of songs appropriate for all ages and all faiths. “Without further ado…” She turned her back on the audience, blew into her pitch pipe, raised her hand, and signaled for the choir to begin. 

“Dashing through the snow…” With a smile on his face, Sinclair started singing “Jingle Bells.” His part on this song was mostly a lot of clips and clops, but it was so much fun to help keep the steady rhythm for such a bouncy, upbeat song. They’d debated their set list with the director for weeks. Some people had thought they should start soft and build to more energetic songs, while others thought starting off fast was the way to go. As Sin looked out at the crowd, he thought they’d chosen the perfect first song. There were bobbing heads and tapping feet. There were people singing along and others clapping to the beat. They were having a good time already.

Sin risked another glance at Nik. Though the man still seemed a bit confused, he also appeared to be more relaxed. Sin looked forward to seeing what his family’s reaction to some of the songs would be. There were songs from more than ten different countries, including “Six White Boomers” from Australia and “O Tannenbaum” Germany. The songs that accompanied the lighting of the candles would be the real test. He hoped he would perform his solo in “This Little Light of Mine” well enough to honor the love and support they had brought him by all being here. And he hoped that they would all get a kick out of the choir singing “There’s a Light” from the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a larger piece in mind for this, but I wanted to play around with how this part of the story might go, so I thought using the prompt was a good way to do that.


End file.
